Various approaches are available for mounting a housing, such as piezoelectric igniter housing, within or to a panel. For example, one of the most obvious approaches is to provide threads on the outer surface of the housing adjacent a shoulder on same. The housing can then be received through an aperture in the panel and a nut can threadably engage the threads causing the panel to be captured between the nut and the shoulder on the housing. Alternatively, a bracket can be utilized to receive the housing and to attach same to the panel. A still another approach requires the use of a specially designed clip or fastener to attach the housing to the panel. A still another approach utilizes a bushing which surrounds the housing. After the housing and bushing have been received through an aperture in the panel, it is virtually impossible to remove the housing from the panel without destroying the bushing and/or damaging the housing. From the foregoing, it is apparent that all of these approaches require the use of an additional component, e.g., a nut, bracket, clip, fastener, bushing, etc., in order to mount the housing within or to the panel, thus increasing the cost of the overall assembly.
Because of the foregoing disadvantages associated with the prior art approaches for mounting a housing within or to a panel, it has become desirable to develop a housing which can be mounted within a panel without the use of an additional component and which permits the housing to be easily removed from the panel.